


Bring you with me

by Oofthisisabadidea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofthisisabadidea/pseuds/Oofthisisabadidea
Summary: Ryo runs into Ren and Pon-chan on their daily walk and decides to tag along for a bit.
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Bring you with me

Ren briskly walked down his usual walking path, hand shading his eyes from the hot summer sun and Pon-Chan running beside him, struggling to keep up with Ren's large strides in comparison to the tiny dogs own. Since Ren had been banned from most chores in the share house because of his clumsiness and inability to do anything in the kitchen the others had put him on dog walk duty for almost every single day. Ren didn’t mind though, he actually quite enjoyed having time just for himself and Pon-Chan. He had absolutely adored the dog from the moment he had found him abandoned in the nearby park and could still clearly remember coming home with tears in his eyes and a muddy puppy in his arms begging the other members of Argonavis if they could keep it. Luckily for Ren his friends were quick to give in to his and Pon-Chan’s puppy eyes and the dog was able to stay. 

As the two walked Ren watched the puppy adoringly, almost forgetting to look in front of him as his eyes stayed fixed on the tiny puppy paws struggling to run along in pace with him, and Ren walked straight into another figure, bumping himself backwards and falling flat on his butt with a yelp and a thud. Before Ren could even look up he felt a warm sensation of a puppy tongue on his face and realized the small dog had run up to see if he was okay. He sat up, smiling at the dog before looking to see who or what he had run into.

“Is Renren okay? That was quite the fall.” A voice lazily drawled out. Ren immediately recognized the person as Gyroaxia’s bassist, Akebono Ryo. He had crouched on the ground above Ren’s fallen body and was now watching him with half intrigued eyes. 

“Ah, I’m fine! I’m sorry for running into you… I was distracted and staring at the ground instead of looking where I was going…” Ren bashfully admitted.

“Mmmm, then we are the same.” Ryo smiled, “I was distracted staring at the sky.” He pointed upwards and Ren's eyes followed the finger, only to see the usual midday sky. 

“The sky?” He asked, wondering if he had missed something. Ryo nodded with a hum.

“My home planet is up there. I miss it a lot so sometimes I look up and try to see if I can spot it.” He explained. Ren's brows furrowed in confusion and Ryo giggled quietly at the expression.

“I was sent away because I couldn’t make people happy, that is my sin.” He continued explaining before pausing, “speaking of which, let me help you up, would that make you happier?” Ryo began to finally raise himself off the floor extending a hand to the dumbfounded Ren. The boy quickly jumped up when he realized he had been sitting on the floor in the middle of the walkway throughout their whole short conversation and quickly took the other mans hand and stood. 

“Thank you.” Ren smiled and the other man hummed but didn’t release his hand. Ren waited for a second in confusion but right when he started to open his mouth the ask, the other boy cut him off. 

“Since I knocked you over and hurt you I need to make up for it by making you happy now. Let me come with you for your walk.” The taller man offered with another lazy grin. Ren hadn’t been planning on walking with anyone, but he did not mind having the company, especially if it was with someone as interesting as Ryo. 

“Sure! That sounds fun actually…” he admitted with a nod. Ryo nodded back and the two continued their walk, their intertwined hands forgotten by the both of them as Ryo began recounting his stories of his home planet and Ren listened on in awe. 

“You must be so lucky to have travelled through space… I’ve always loved the stars and especially the night sky and I wish I could really be up there…” Ren admitted to Ryo as he finished another story. 

“Well, when I am able to make everyone happy and return, maybe I’ll just take Renren with me!” He laughed and Ren looked on in shock.

“Really? You can do that?” He asked excitedly, practically jumping up and down on the spot. 

“Mmm, of course, especially if it means Renren will be happy.” Ryo hummed. 

“That would be amazing!” Ren beamed and Ryo brought his hand to the boy's head to ruffle his hair like how he had been doing to Pon-Chan earlier in their walk.

“Here, let’s pinky promise then.” Ryo chimed and brought his hand down in front of the boy's face, his pinky sticking out at him. 

“Un!” Ren nodded and brought his hand up as well to lock their pinkies together. 

“There! And now Renren and I are sealed by fate!” Ryo beamed. Ren nodded again but suddenly blushed as the words caught up to him. 

“Aww, is Renren getting embarrassed by our promise?” Ryo teased and Ren flushed further at being called out. 

“I-it’s not like that…” Ren tried to explain, “it’s just… I’ve never made a promise like this with anyone before…” He admitted, diverting his gaze to the puppy standing by his side instead of at the man in front of him. 

“Ah, Renren is so cute.” Ryo happily sighed, “I’m glad I’m the first then.” 

“Y-yeah me too.” Ren admitted pulling his hand away. Ryo’s gaze continued to bore into him even after he had pulled away and continued walking and Ren could suddenly feel himself become conscious of everything going on around him until Ryo finally spoke up. 

“Renren, do you want a candy? I have lots of them.” He offered, holding a lollipop in his extended hand. Ren graciously took it with a thank you and the two finally dissolved back into normal conversation. Soon the two finally completed the loop of the walking path and had ended up back at the Argonavis share house. 

Pon-Chan whined happily as they neared the building, his little legs tired out from the absurdly long walk the group had taken so that the two boys could talk for longer. 

“Ah, I’m sorry Pon-Chan.” Ren apologized to the puppy, rubbing its head tenderly. 

“Mmm, I guess I should apologize too, Pon-Chan.” Ryo smiled apologetically, ruffling the dog's fur along with Ren, “it’s my fault we got so distracted on your walk, I hope I didn’t make you too unhappy.” 

The puppy barked in response and Ryo laughed. 

“I wish I could have a dog but I think the meanie Nayuta would yell at me.” He pouted. 

“Oh… that’s too bad…” Ren mumbled, “You can always come here and visit Pon-Chan though!” He added as an afterthought with a smile. 

“Ah, thank you for the offer but if you say that I might end up coming here every day.” Ryo laughed. 

“That’s okay! I like talking to Ryo-San! I’d love it if you could come again!” Ren exclaimed, grabbing to Ryos jacket and giving him his best puppy eyes. 

“If you keep saying things like that I’ll be coming for Renren instead.” Ryo joked and Ren's face flushed. 

“That’s okay too.” Ren squeaked, almost silently. 

“Is that so…” he drawled. “Well I guess I’ll be seeing a lot of Renren soon!” He exclaimed with a smile. Ren gasped in relief and nodded along. 

“Anyways, I should get going before Nayuta yells at me for being gone so long.” Ryo pouted. 

“Ah, well then, I’ll see you later!” He waved.

“You too, RenRen.” The other boy smiled before leaning forwards and pressing his lips to the shorter's forehead. “A good luck charm!” He winked and walked off, leaving Ren flushed and in a daze. As soon as the boy had receded from his line of sight everything caught up to him and his face cycled through five different shades of red as he clapped his hands to his forehead. 

“Pon-Chan! What just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Twitter of this ship and I just immediately fell in love and had to write this.


End file.
